The Grey Area
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: This feeling...it wasn't annoyance. If anyone deserved his hatred, it was Percy Jackson. Percy had stolen any chance of him becoming praetor. He was slowly turning everyone at camp against the blonde. Perseus Jackson deserved all his hatred, yet he couldn't do it. It was as if his brain wouldn't allow it. "The grey area." Octavian/Percy. One-shot. Slash.


_**The Grey Area**_

_**Game On**_

Octavian continued glaring at the bear stuffing. The toy's carcass lay thrown carelessly on the marble floor behind him. He heard the growl echo off the temple walls before realizing it came from his own throat. Why was it when he needed a second opinion the gods decided to stay silent? His hands clenched into fists with his irritation. That was fine. He hadn't favored Lady Venus in the first place.

If asked, even by his subconscious, the blonde would have denied the confusion he felt. "It is because the boy is just annoying" he would continuously tell himself. He could feel nothing but annoyance and frustration toward the idiotic demigod. There was no need to feel _confused_ about him or anything else. Feelings were black and white. In his mind, he could not be in a _gray, neutral_ zone. That _had_ to be an impossibility.

In his frustrated state, the augur had not even heard the—rather loud—footsteps stomping their way into Jupiter's temple. It wasn't until the mud coated sneakers stopped in front of him that he finally felt the demigod's presence. Turning his expression neutral, Octavian looked up. He was met by sea green eyes glaring down into his. A sneer followed them.

After the awkward silence followed, Percy gave up and sat down in front of the blonde on the marble floor. He was determined not to be the first to break their glare. Actually, a glare and bored look. That only angered him more. Ever since he had decided to stay at Camp Jupiter, Octavian had done his best to make the Greek feel unwelcome. Then, two week ago, it had stopped. The augur had avoided him completely. Whenever they were in the same room, he would either ignore Percy's existence or offer the same bored look. That would make Percy look like the jerk with his glares and rude remarks.

It was too damn frustrating! Percy was tired of Octavian's stupid games!

"Reyna said I can't leave until we work it out," the Greek said. He hadn't wanted to give in, but the blank stare he was receiving was creeping him out more than the usual—or what used to be usual—glares. "She has people stationed outside so I can't leave."

"I see." Octavian just stared at him. Against his will, a look of confused fell onto his face. This feeling...it wasn't annoyance. Why couldn't he be frustrated with the idiot Greek? If anyone deserved his hatred, it was Percy Jackson. Percy had stolen any chance of him becoming praetor. He was slowly turning everyone at camp against the blonde. Perseus Jackson deserved all his hatred, yet he couldn't do it. It was as if his brain wouldn't allow it. "Grey area."

Percy knitted his eyebrows together. "What?"

Octavian shook his head, tossing the stuffing away and setting his knife on the marble floor. "Nothing." He met those sea green eyes again, watching them sparkling with that soft confusion that made his own thoughts disappear. Why was he feeling that confusion again? His chest got tighter. "Why are you here again?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Percy's jaw tightened and his glare became sharper. "What in my father's name is wrong with you!?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows, expressionless. "What do you mean, Perseus?"

The Greek growled. "I mean what I said, something is wrong with you! Where are your snide remarks? Your side glares? Your antagonistic ways? Where is your hatred for me!?"

Octavian stayed silent and Percy continued. "For the last two weeks all you have done is ignore me. Is my existence not good enough for you anymore? Are you fed up with me? Have you found someone else to play your sadistic games with?"

The blonde blinked once, stunned, then blinked again. "What?" He attempted to ask, but no sound came out. In truth, for the first time in years, the augur was speechless. "Perseus...are you jealous?" He finally asked after the realization of the boy's words hit him.

Percy's face instantly turned bright red. "What?! No! Of course not! What is there to be jealous of?" He stood up and turned away. He touched his face, feeling how hot it had become.

Slowly, a smirk slid onto Octavian's face. He stood and wrapped his arms around the demigod, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Do you miss me antagonizing you? Do you like it when I am cruel?" He placed his lips to Percy's ear and whispered, "Are you jealous that I might have moved on? Is that jealousy what caused you to assume my avoiding you means I have moved on from our games?"

Percy began chewing on his lip. "You've been avoiding me?" He squeaked, staring forward, too afraid to look back and see the Roman's face. "You haven't been simply ignoring my existence?"

"Mmm," Octavian hummed into his ear. He was pleased with himself. His chest was still tight but he felt comfortable with the Greek for the first time in weeks, months even. He felt as if he understood everything now. He finally understood why their games were so important, why neither Percy nor himself could stop them. "If I say yes, and give you some form of pleasure in being correct, will you continue to play?"

"Huh?" His eyes widened as he felt the blonde's hands touch his hips, massaging them. "W-what do you mean? Are you telling me you have been planning this all along?"

The Roman offered a small shrug, not willing to admit that he was improvising. After all, what was a good cat if he couldn't think on his feet? He buried his face in the sea prince's neck, letting out a soft breath as he took in his scent. As calm as an ocean breeze and fierce as a hurricane. It calmed his heart and loosened the tightness of Octavian's chest. His eyes lit up and he smirked.

Percy was left confused as the blonde pulled away from him suddenly. Octavian was picking up his knife from the floor and walking passed him, toward the door. "Where are you going? We can't leave until we work things out!"

This only caused the augur to laugh loudly. "You have nice skin," Octavian called behind him, not stopping.

The Greek knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, dumbstruck. When his brain began working and forced his feet forward, the blonde was already walking down the steps and out the temple. "What does that mean?" He yelled after him.

Octavian turned, walking backwards, and called out. "It's from Harry Potter, twit. Look it up and perhaps you will understand." His grin was back in place. He mouthed to the demigod, "Game on."

Percy stopped with his glare back in place as he watched the blonde strutted—because that was the only way he could think to describe that every-so-annoying and confident walk Octavian possessed—away from him. He felt like cursing. He felt like throwing a temper tantrum. He felt like strangling that Roman. He tensed his jaw as he felt his chest tighten, his pulse speeding up along with it, and his stomach flipping. "Fine," the Greek crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. "Game on."

* * *

**Wow, I never realized how much fun it was to write_ what I want._ The only reason I was inspired to write this is because of my friend's headcanon that Octavian is a huge Harry Potter fan and would use something from the movies/books to admit his feelings to Percy.**

**Octavian and Percy's relationship reminds me of grade schoolers, in a way. That's what I was going for with writing this, so I can't if they are out of character or not. I've based this around the idea of teasing and being mean to the person you like and finally realizing it. I know, I'm weird and look into things _too_ much.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
